Im a slave for you
by RedHeadObsessed
Summary: Ahí estaba yo, sola y avergonzada… mas yo te agradezco no haberme hecho daño, pero no tomo de vuelta lo que he dicho. Blossom x Brick.


**¡Hola! Realmente este fic estaba planeado para ir mucho más lejos pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta un límite, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**La canció****n es "Im a slave for you" de Britney Spears**

* * *

"**Im a slave for you."**

Ahí estaba el.

Vestido en esa polo negra que tanto adoro.

Con esa fastidiosa gorra bien puesta en sus cabeza

Recargado con su pose característica y con sus ojos rojos dirigidos hacia la pista de baile que estaba a un lado suyo.

El era Brick Jojo.

_**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.**_

_**And I need to do what I feel like doing.**_

_**So let me go and just listen.**_

Al irme acercando pude observar como una gota de sudor recorría su cuello, realmente esa era una de las tardes mas calurosas que había vivido.

Y verlo a él solo aumentaba la temperatura.

Solo aumentaba mi deseo.

_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.**_

_**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**_

Vacile un poco antes de seguir acercándome, pero al ver que cuando cruzamos miradas el me hizo una seña de que me acercara mi confianza volvió a ser estable.

Llegue hasta donde estaba el, note como me miro de arriba a abajo y después me sonroje al oír sus palabras:

Hoy te ves realmente bien, Blossom.

¿Por que no estas bailando como todos los demás?

Eso mismo podría preguntarte...-Vi como seguía observándome y me felicite: La mini falda, la playera rosa sin tirantes y los zapatos rosas de tacón habían sido una buena elección.

_**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.**_

_**Well I'm just trying' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**_

Trate de seguir una platica, había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y no quería que se me escapara.

Note como mi cuerpo tambaleo un poco.

Pero no fui lo suficiente discreta para que Brick no lo notara.

Vaya, vaya parece que la Súper poderosa decidió ponerse borracha - Lo mire molesto, solamente había tomado un poco, de forma responsable...pero entonces ¿Como era posible que mi cuerpo estuviera respondiendo de esta manera?

Calla Brick, como si fuera gran cosa- Esta sensación es tan extraña puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se va a cercando a Brick de manera atrevida ,aunque mi mente diga que me detenga yo no puedo.

Y se siente tan bien.

En cambio, tu si lo eres- Me acerque para recargarme peligrosamente en el.

Creo que hoy nos llevaremos mejor que de costumbre- Le sonreí de una forma sugestiva y el me devolvió el gesto, no sin antes besarme apasionadamente.

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**_

Ahora siento como Brick me lleva bruscamente hacia la parte de arriba de la casa donde

se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, los padres de mi amigo no estaban así que supongo que no habrá problema.

Mientras el me besa puedo sentir como el calor aumenta.

Como soy incapaz de detenerme ahora.

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)**

Esto es muy extraño, tropiezo en el camino y Brick no deja de besarme. Cada vez me tambaleo mas pero parece que a el no le importa.

Tal vez si este un poco borracha.

Después de todo estoy dejando que Brick me bese.

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**

Llegamos a una puerta, Brick la abre y descubrimos que es el baño pero eso no importa.

Brick, no aguanto mas- No se de donde cogí la fuerza pero pude aventarlo hacia adentro de la tina que había ahí, y sin mas explicaciones me puse sobre el y empecé a sacarme la playera.

Realmente estas borracha- No se si el tono con el que me lo dijo era burlón, pero parecía.

Ya te lo dije, cállate y sígueme el juego- Era raro escuchar esas palabras de mi, la niña buena que siempre había sido pero realmente algo me estaba sucediendo esa noche.

_**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**_

Después de quitarme la mía, fue el turno de la polo de Brick.

_**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**_

Como usted ordene- con eso me di cuenta que ahora quería el control, así que decidí dejarle el lugar de arriba.

Sentí como al cambiar el tiro de mi falda y me la quito. Gemí al notar como cada vez me estaba poniendo mas ansiosa y con eso le saque los pantalones que traía.

Un poco mas y ya seria mío, ya seria suya.

Pero algo paso, sus caricias y besos se detuvieron en seco.

Mmmm...¿Que pasa?- El se me quedo mirando fija y seriamente, después de esto se levanto y comenzó a ponerse su ropa, la cual casi toda estaba en el suelo.

¿Brick?- Mi cabeza cada vez es más insoportable, y la cura que había encontrado se me había escapado de las manos.

No puedo hacerlo...- El ni siquiera me estaba viendo cuando dijo esto.

_**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**_

_**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**_

¿Que dices?- No podía ser, así que trate de atraerlo otra vez con una voz seductora- vamos...Brick yo se que me quieres, me deseas...

El se volteo para mirarme otra vez a los ojos.

Y cuando pude ver los suyos un poco de mi conciencia regreso.

Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

¿Que estas diciendo?- su voz seria me dio un escalofrió.

Por que yo si te deseo- vi como iba en busca de la puerta- Brick...yo... ¡Yo te amo!

Y realmente sentía lo que había dicho.

_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**_

_**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**_

No juegues conmigo, Blossom- Sentía que su mirada me podía atravesar.

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **_

_**(I just wanna dance next to you) **_

_**To another time and place.**_

Pero...es verdad- Estaba desesperada- Por favor Brick, tómame pues yo te amo.

Solamente estas tomada- Cada palabra se fue poniendo mas dura- tu no eres la Blossom que conozco.

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **_

_**(Are you ready)**_

La Blossom que conozco no es una borracha arrastrada.

Esas palabras me dolían en tan lamentable estado pero lo que mas me preocupo fue el ver que otra vez iba hacia mi.

La Súper poderosa que yo conozco es una frívola, callada y agua fiestas- cada vez estaba mas cerca- ella no se deja con nada ni nadie y es una cabeza dura...pero ella, bah estas demasiado ebria como para recordar lo que te diga- con esto se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

Pero ella es a la que quiero.

_**Leaving behind my name, my age.**_

_**(Lets go)**_

Con eso salio del lugar y me dejo pensando, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho había sido inútil.

_**(Like that)**_

_**(You like it)**_

_**(Now watch me)**_

No me sirvió de nada tomar, solamente fue una excusa.

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)**_

Creí que cambiando el me aceptaría pero parece que solamente quede mal ante sus ojos.

_**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**_

_**(Panting)**_

Y aquí estoy yo, sintiéndome cada vez mas consiente de lo que paso y lo que no.

Cada vez sintiéndome más tonta.

_**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**_

_**(I just can't help myself)**_

Pero Brick no me tomo, no se aprovecho de la tonta enemiga borracha.

_**I really wanna do what you want me to.**_

_**(I just feel I let myself go)**_

Sabia que me sentiría peor cuando recobrara la cordura.

Pero es que realmente nunca se había ido.

_**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**_

_**(Wanna see you move)**_

_**I really wanna do what you want me to.**_

_**(Uh Uh Uh)**_

Realmente quería estar con el.

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **_

_**(I just wanna dance next to you) **_

Y solo me queda llorar para que me perdone.

Y algún día crea mis palabras.

_**To another time and place.**_

* * *

**Para mi el final fue muy triste, pero bueno luego a ver si hago otra cosa involucrando a las demás parejas.**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews por favor! Necesito saber su opinión.**


End file.
